Materials known as Colossal Magneto-Resistive (CMR) or Giant Magneto-Resistive materials have been studied for their magnetic properties in both thin film and bulk forms. One such study, "Low-Field Giant Magneto-resistance at Microwave Frequencies", Schmadel et al, Dept. of Physics and Center for Superconductivity Research, University of Maryland, College Park, MD 20742-4111, indicates that LBMO in the microwave frequencies may be useful in device applications. This presentation is representative of the research interest in the application of CMR materials to such devices as semiconductors and the like.